Total Drama School Life
by Applause2014
Summary: In Oregon, there is a town named Summer Oaks. There, 39 teens live a good life, going to school, having romances, hanging out at the beach and being themselves. 11 new teens join them for their Junior year at Summer Oaks High. Will include the PI contestants and the backstories are officially done! The real story will start now! Co-written with The Prime Writer.
1. The Beginning

Summer Oaks: a regular small, peaceful resort-town in southern Oregon; it has friendly people, a low crime-rate, a moderately-successful tourist industry, and a growing reputation as one of Oregon's best surf-spots. However, the beaches have few people today due to one simple factor: summer vacation has ended.

After 104 days of sun, fun, and mischief, the children and teenagers who spent so much time forgetting what they learned in school were heading back to the educational facility's where they hate to be...usually. Most of these teenagers and children have lived in this town for practically their whole lives, but this year, some new teens will be joining the others at Summer Oaks High, the town's only high school.

Some of them did not want to move here, and some of them see this as a new chance. However, our story does not yet start with them; instead, it starts with a local teenager and high-school football-player named Tyler Doucette.

It was September 1, 2013 and a thin layer of fog covered Summer Oaks. Within the fog, Tyler was walking towards school, trying to find a bus. Tyler had visited Palatine Hill to see his girlfriend, but he ended up missing his bus and was forced to walk own the long highway to Summer Oaks High. He had more or less given up on finding a bus when one of them stopped right where he was walking and opened its door. Tyler was quick to hop on, but he missed a step and landed flat on his face, again. He rose and apologized to the driver for the way he acted before moving slowly through the bus, which had started picking up speed. While walking, Tyler noticed that this bus had people he had never seen before. Some of the people looked at him with friendly expressions, while others kept to themselves or didn't notice.

Tyler sat by a girl that he thought look friendly and sweet; a person longing for popularity. Being nice Tyler went up to the girl to make some conversation.

"Hey there, my name is Tyler Doucette. What about your's?"

"Beth. Beth Colwell. My parents and I just moved from a small town in the middle of Iowa."

"Iowa... must be a long ways from here. So Beth, what brings you to Summer Oaks?"

"My parents wanted to move here for job opportunities. They also wanted me to leave my past and start all over in a new town. I don't have any friends in my old home and I'm really hoping to make some here."

Tyler felt some sympathy for the girl; he didn't have very many friends when he was younger either. "You don't have any friends? I am so sorry for you Beth. Not having anyone to-"

"Oh Tyler! Will you be my friend please. Please! Please! O, pretty please?" Beth asked the jock.

Tyler chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Calm down, Beth. First, we must set some ground rules that I have with-" Tyler was about to tell Beth his requirements on being his friend, but she was talking too fast.

" I will do anything for you. I'll clean your house, eat your food and feed it to you and I will even-"

Tyler was taken aback slightly by her apparent desperation. He looked up and noticed a guy waving his hand to join him. Tyler left Beth and waled up two seats and sat with a guy that was tall, slim, dark skinned and had black spiky hair (like in a gel-style of a way).

"Before you even ask who I am, the name is Mike. Mike Little-Eagle."

Tyler smiled and shook Mike's hand. "Nice to meet you Mike. Name's Tyler Doucette."

"Nice to meet you, Tyler. So have you lived in this town your whole life?"

Tyler nodded in conformation. "Yup, born and raised in Summer Oaks. Have you lived here before, or did you also move here recently?"

"No. This is my first time seeing this town. You seem to want to know more about me. So listen to me what I am about to tell you:  
' I was born and raised in Kamiah, Idaho on the Nez Perce reservation. My mother is pure Nez Perce while my father is Swedish and Italian. I could only speak my native language until I turned 4. When my 4th birthday came, I started going to school and I learned the English language. I was a good student and I became the only member of my tribe who could speak both the English and Nez Perce languages under the age of 21. The Nez Perce honored me and taught me how to hunt, do archery on horseback and foot, fighting with tomahawks and so forth. However, my life almost ended as quickly as it came.

'When I was 7, I was walking down the road, just enjoying being and outside and looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night, and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Suddenly, a bright light shined and I remembered nothing. What happened, as my tribe later told me, was that a drunk driver ran off the road and hit me head-on. The tribe told me that I would have died had an elderly couple not found me in a pool of blood. They carried me back to the tribe and fixed me up as best they could before a tribal shaman placed a dreamcatcher over me. Everyone stayed up though the night, hoping that I would survive. The next mourning, the shaman who helped me said that I would recover in time, but never be the same.

'Time slowly came and I managed to recover. However, something about me was different, though I never found it. My family stayed on the reservation until the same shaman said that if I moved away for a few years, I would come back with honor and glory for my tribe. We went on the road, city after city, until we finally came to the place where the shaman predicted: Summer Oaks."

Tyler was quiet the whole time, never saying a word. He had a lump in his throat after hearing the story; it really touched him.

Excuse me for a moment..." Tyler said as he left. He didn't want Mike to see the tears fall from his eyes. He rose up and walked a seat behind Mike and sat down.

"Do you need to use my handkerchief?" asked a female sitting by him.

Tyler just about jumped out of his skin. His tears were bad that he didn't notice the Indie Chick sitting next to him. She seemed to be a cultural person, always wanting to go a different way. Wearing her hair in a style that most girls at Summer High would not touch, listening to Lorde, Adele, and Indna Menzel when most girls listened to the hottest boy bands out there today.

"Do you need to use my handkerchief?" she asked once more.

"No, No, but thanks for the offer. Sorry, my eyes are pretty wet this mourning." Tyler told the Indie girl.

"Ok... I can understand. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Zoey Lockhart."

Tyler responded with a friendly smile and held out his hand. "Zoey, nice to meet you. I'm Tyler."

Zoey shook Tyler's hand and shared a grin with him. "Tyler, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

"Does Summer Oaks have a cultural life?" asked Zoey.

Tyler shrugged as he responded. "To a degree. We don't have any Little Italy's or Chinatowns, but we do have festivals, museums, restaurants, cafés and the High School has an amazing drama club."

"Drama! I love the theater. Back in my hometown, I was in plays all the time. Of course, I was a loner most of the time in my town; practically every other girl there was just a dumb hot blonde who liked guys who were good looking, but I prefer brains and a good personality to looks and attractiveness."

Tyler started feeling a little uncomfortable and decided to point something out before she continued. "I don't mean to be rude Zoey, but that is my girlfriend in a nutshell."

An apologetic look instantly crossed Zoey's face. "I am so sorry; I don't ever mean to offend people like that."

Tyler was quick to accept that apology. "It's cool. No offence to her, but she isn't a very smart person. I mean she is beautiful and rich but her IQ does leave a bit to be desired. She's still really nice though, not a bad bone in her body."

Zoey quickly calmed down, but she still appeared a tad upset. "Still, I am so sorry that I mentioned it. Can you forgive me, Tyler?" Zoey asked.

"All is well. I am going to go back to where I was. See you later, Zoey."

Tyler was walking away when a huge orange-colored spray hit his face, and he fell to the ground with stinging eyes and burning lungs. When he finally managed to get up, he saw that an orange-skinned young woman with big poofy hair was spraying the spray that had hit him. Wanting some answers, he walked right up to her and asked "What the hell was that for?"

The girl turned and looked at Tyler with an annoyed expression, as though she wasn't the one at fault here. "'Da name is Ann Marie, straight from New Jersey. Any otha' questions?"

Tyler was taken aback by the girl's upfront attitude; it reminded him a lot of another girl from his school. "Um...um...um..."

"Is that a no? Good. Now...GET LOST!" Ann Marie yelled to Tyler.

Tyler walked as fast as he could away from Ann Marie. He took a seat by a dude that was tall, big and had a huge "D" on his shirt.  
"Hey there man. Based on what that girl Zoey was saying, you must be Tyler."

Tyler than saw Zoey sitting right behind this dude and not wanting to make a fool of himself once more, he replied with "Yeah, Zoey's right; my name's Tyler, and your name would be-"

"Devon Joseph, but you can call me DJ for short."

"So DJ, where are you from?"

"Kingston, Jamaica. My mother and I loved Jamaica for it's warm and tropical climate, but we had to leave since the drug usage was out of hand and she wanted me to be raised in a better environment." DJ said to Tyler.

"Jamaica, I've always wanted to go there, even if for a little while. So, what did you do in Jamaica?"

"I cooked, went to the beach and played football."

That last part got Tyler super excited. "Football! Oh my gosh I love that game; I'm on the school football team."

DJ looked pleased at meeting another football fan. "That awesome! So, Summer Oaks High does have a football team. Could you try to get me in? I was the head quarterback back in Jamaica and I have strong muscles and I get along really well with others. I took my team to the Jamaican Finals and we won."

"Remind me to find the football coach today. He could let you on the team, if you show him your physical strength."

"Ok. That can work, thank you Tyler."

"Anytime DJ."

An unknown arm grabbed Tyler and took him away from DJ. When Tyler was finally in a new seat, he saw a ginger-haired girl with a green top and a matching skirt who was looking at him with a weird facial expression.

"What would you do if I decided to feed you to a pack of rabid wolves? My great uncle William once got attacked by wolves and he managed to survive but he-"

He held up his hands before she could continue. "Hold your horses, please. Before you start again, please tell me, what is your name?"

"Isabella McCallan from Ireland, but you can call me Izzy for short. Sorry for taking you from that guy, I'm just like that sometimes, and there are some other times when I don't have any idea what I'm like."

Tyler started feeling creeped out, but he still gave the hyperactive girl a nervous smile. "So Izzy? Why would you want me to be fed to the wolves even though we just meet?" Tyler dared to ask the crazy chick.

"Well, let me see..." Izzy told him the reasons, some more disturbing then others, and Tyler quickly decided that he had enough of Izzy. He told her that she should catch up with him at lunch, and another person would want to talk to him at that time.

Tyler walked away from Izzy and sat down in a seat that he thought was empty. He looked up and his eyes almost popped out of his head. There was a dude wearing sandals, jeans, and a green shirt with an 8-pack body and perfect physical features, like something from a Greek myth. Tyler stared at the dude so long, that the guy finally spoke out of discomfort.

"May I help you?"

"I just have to say this: even though I have a girlfriend, you look amazing. Tell me, who are you and why do you look amazing?"

The dude gave a friendly smile and responded as though he expected such a question. "The name is Justin, Justin Maka'ole, from the island of Molokai in Hawaii."

"Nice to meet ya dude. Name's Tyler, local high-school football star." Tyler said to the good-looking guy.

"Nice meeting you as well. As for how I became just a looker, it'll be a bit of a story to tell. You remember the reality show: Justin's Life and Times ?"

Tyler instantly remembered an old show from his youth. "Yeah my mom watched that show. She was impressed on how beautiful a tot could look."

"That was me."

Tyler's eyes nearly bugged out at that. "Dude, are you for real?"

"Oh definitely. I was born as a IVF baby, or a test-tube baby in laymen's terms. The tube had done something to the baby and that is where my good looks come from. I had it all but my parents made me move here."

"Why?"

"The fame was ruining their happiness and they wanted me to learn about the real world and how to make money without my looks." Justin replied to Tyler.

Tyler shrugged after a minute of thought. "That's actually a pretty good reason. Just wait until you meet some of the best-lookers in town, you'd blow them and their looks out of the water."

That idea quickly appealed to Justin. "That would be an interesting experience; thanks for the talk man."

Tyler thanked Justin and walked off. He was walking when another good-looking dude, this one with a red shirt, bigger muscles, and a small goatee, was giving Justin a dirty look while muttering in Spanish. "Él hermosa? Por favor! El nombre es Alejandro Burromuerto y no lo olvides!"

Tyler approached the dude out of curiosity. "Can I ask what that means in English?"

"'Him beautiful? Please! The name is Alejandro Burromuerto and he shouldn't forget it!' That a good enough translation for you?"

Tyler tried to stop a potential argument, even though the Spaniard was starting to get on his nerves. "So your name is Alejandro?"

"Hearing it twice wasn't good enough for you." Tyler frowned at Alejandro and went to talk to another person. The next person he found was like DJ but less muscular and wearing a football jersey.

"Sha-Pow! Sha-Boom! Sha-Bam!" the person said in a rather pronounced accent.

"And you are?" Tyler asked the dude.

"Lightning Manson of Minneapolis. The Sha-fastest-Sha-football-Sha-person in this area."

"Excuse me, but how do you know that you're the fastest one? You haven't even made the team as far as I know."

"Don't worry your pretty face over that. Leave me to be. For I know that-Sha-guys are-Sha-faster than girls." Lightning said to Tyler.

Tyler was going to say something but he decided to keep his opinions to himself. For he didn't want to get into a major argument on the first day of his Junior year. He noticed a guy pale as a ghost looking at him. He looked like a country-person with a toque on his head and wild messy brown hair coming from the toque. He looked at with a curious look.

"The dude has a point, but I don't get why people have to make such a big deal out of it, eh?"

Tyler shrugged at the guy; he didn't seem sexist, just a bit naive. "Some people will think things that are completely untrue, like how women can be just as good at anything a guy can be good at."

"Well my dad told me to watch out for the ladies and to always offer then help when they need it. Name's Ezekiel Smith by the way, sorry for not saying that at first."

A smile found its way on Tyler's face. "Tyler, and no problem. And just because women are traditionally treated as weaker doesn't mean they are weaker; some of the girls from my school are proof of that."

"Well I was homeschooled. My parents are home-economic teachers who only wanted the very best in education for me, so they didn't let me get out very often. I spent most of my time working on schoolwork or helping around the farm. We lived way out in the middle of the Alberta prairie, quite a distance away from the nearest town. The only reason we moved here was because ma and pa got a better job and I wanted to live near other people my age."

Tyler nodded in response. "Pretty good reasons to move here. A little advice though, don't let the others at school know about your opinions towards women; there's this one girl, Eva, who can literally tear a person to shreds, and a bunch of others have some nasty tempers."

Ezekiel seemed a tad confused but still nodded. "Thanks for the advice eh. Hey, there's a girl in the back who looks a little lonely, maybe you could talk to her and see if something's bothering her. Or maybe just say hi."

Tyler left Ezekiel and walked all the way to the back to the bus to find a gothic-looking girl sitting away from everyone, being alone and looking depressed. As Tyler walked closer he heard her singing something in a Cockney accent.

_"Give you the space for you to breathe_

_I kept my distance so you'd be free_

_In hope that you find the missing piece_

_To bring you back to me..."_

Tyler liked her singing and decided to make himself known.

"That's some very poetic singing you can do. Did you write the song yourself?"

The girl looked surprised at his appearance but quickly recovered. "No, those are lyrics from the song _21_ by Adele. I've never been very good at singing."

The girl looked like she was a goth chick, but there was probably a lot more to her then what was on the surface. Her skin was pale as a ghost and the only makeup she had was teal lipstick and teal streaks in her hair. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt and short skort with long black boots, and her eyes were a shiny black color. Overall, she looked like a loner who wanted friends but was very cautious about who she lets into her life…but that was just some guessing on Tyler's part.

"Either way it's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler Doucette. What's yours."

The girl gave him an appraising look before she responded. "Gwendolyn Richardson, but only my family can call me that; you can just call me Gwen."

The girl stopped talking after that and just looked at him, so Tyler prompted some conversation. "So Gwen, are you from England or something? I'm just basing this on your accent, sorry if I sound presumptuous."

Gwen nodded in response. "Yeah, the West London area if you want to be specific about it."

Again she stopped, so Tyler prompted again. "The English teacher at the high school is also from London, so you won't be the only Londoner in town"

That bought a small smile to Gwen's face. "Well that's good to know. I love my mum and I respect her decision to move somewhere new, but I just wish it wasn't such a tiny little town, no offense."

Tyler just shrugged in indifference. "None taken. There might be a whole lot to do here, but there are a lot of really nice people in town, and hey, maybe someday you can head back to London with a real American experience."

At that moment, a song called _I'll Be Waiting_ came on over the bus' radio, and Gwen actually looked a little excited.

"Oh that is my absolute favorite song. You don't mind if I start singing along to it do you?"

"Sure, this is a favorite of mine as well." That was all the jock and the goth said before they just sat back and listened to the song play, eventually singing along together:

_"Time against, miles between us,_

Heavens cry, I know I left you speechless,

Time against us, miles between us,

Heavens cry, I know I left you speechless

I left you speechlllleeeeessssss!

I'll be waiting..."

All 11 newbies, and the jock, sat where they were for the rest of the bus ride, either doing some small talk with others or just doing their own thing. None of them realized it just yet, but the rest of the school-year would be one that they would never forget.

* * *

**And there you have it! A new story has begun. I decided to adopt a story from my co-author (The Prime Writer) to where the Total Drama teens never competed but instead lived and go to high school in a town called Summer Oaks on the coast of Oregon. I thank the Prime Writer for taking time to not only be my co-author but to fix the story and add more. He is such a fantastic writer and I am so glad to have the opportunity to work with him.**

**Another note: This will NOT be a musical. You read the two songs in this chapter, not every chapter will be singing, in fact only 5 songs (not counting the ones in this chapter) will be in the story, but they won't be near each other.**

**Also, the songs that are in this chapter comes from Adele's ****_21. _I do not own the album; but since Gwen is from London, I thought that British songs could be for her.  
**

**The next chapter will have a hint of a flash back for one student as they start their rule of the school with their iron fist.**

**Also, if anyone has ideas that can be used for the story, please PM me or The Prime Writer for we are low on ideas and we know that there are people out there that has a creative mind and we could use you for story ideas. Both of us love ideas!**

**Until next time. Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	2. Heather's Memories

Summer Oaks High was a school of character. The architecture was colonial and the building as a whole was huge. The school was also fairly close to the center of town, and the surrounding area was home to numerous shops and restaurants as well as the town's public library. All these places were part of the social life of Summer Oaks. The school was even a short walking distance from the beach.

However, another part of Summer Oaks High was a point that most teens feared. At Summer High, one of the nastiest girls known to town ruled the social society of the High School. Heather Nguyen ruled the social life and refused to give up her mighty throne to no thing and no one. She was always voted the most popular female, and if no one did, a humiliating revenge would fall upon that person.

Heather arrived at school early, which was common for the first day back only, so that she could get ready for another year of ruling with an iron fist. As she was waiting, Heather had a haunting flashback to where she was before, before she was the Queen Bee.

_"In the years before I started coming to this dump where I am at now, I was a totally different person. I remember that four years earlier, when I was a four-eyed, fat, geeky, acne-covered reject, I wore the most unfashionable cloths imaginable and I had hardly any social skills. People often made fun of me and I felt so alone._

_One of my favorite songs back then was 'Halo' by Beyonce; every day I listened to it, hoping that if I never gave up on anything, that my halo will come to me one day. The day school started, about 4 years ago, I was being bullied and made fun of by some popular girls yet again, but by then I had had enough. I told them off using every last bad word I knew before I just ran out to the nearest park and cried my eyes out on the nearest bench._

_I had just grown so sick of it; I wanted to be popular and loved by everyone, not made fun of just because I looked bad and wore ugly clothes.'_

_I didn't know it that day, but that was the day when my halo would come and change me. When I finally looked up, I saw none other then Melina Anderson, the former Queen Bee, standing right in front of me. Only she didn't insult me or do anything nasty to me, like what all the other girls did; she just smiled and held out her hand._

_"Come with me." was all she said. I didn't know what to do, so I just took her hand and let me walk her to her house. When we got to her house, she told me that she heard what I said to those girls at school, and how impressed she was with me when I told them off. It was what she said next that really surprised me: she wanted to train me as the next Queen Bee of the school._

_At first, I didn't believe her and thought that it was all some sort of plan to humiliate me. She assured me that it was the real deal, and that with training and a lot of overhauling my looks, I could pick up where she left off. Without hesitation…I accepted._

_For the rest of the school-year, I spent practically all my spare time changing myself physically, mentally, emotionally, socially. I was preparing myself for the day when I would be at the top of the social food-chain instead of the very bottom. I ditched what few friends I had, went on drastic weight-loss regimes, abandoned my geeky pursuits in favor of what the other girls were doing, and did everything the opposite of what I did before._

_When Melina had to go off to college, I had to do the rest of the training on my own…which I did with flying stars. That was how I got to where I am today, that was how I gained the power and respect that I always wanted, that was how I became who I am today. And it was all thanks to an act of kindness by a normally unkind woman..."_

Heather was interrupted from her thoughts by the arrival of her two puppets within her court. Heather grinned her usual wicked smile, for with these two dumb-dumbs, she knew that her throne would be secured... until someone threatened to knock it down.

Lindsay Watson and Dakota Milton were almost like sisters. They had been best friends ever since they were four years old and each others only friend ever since they turned twelve. Lindsay is the third daughter of the richest family in Summer Oaks, and the massive house that she lived in on Palatine Hill proved just how wealthy they really were. During the summer months, Dakota went over to Lindsay's house and basically lived over there. Dakota is the only child of an important politician in the local government, Simon Milton. Dakota's father wanted his girl to be smart as him, but by having her and Lindsay homeschooled, he made the worst mistake ever. The homeschooling experience prepared them for some intellectual challenges, but it also made Lindsay and Dakota dumb and naïve; because they were stuck in their homes for so long, they lacked knowledge of the real world and how it really works, as well as basic common sense. However, this was perfect for Heather to take them under her wing, and now they are among the few who make up of the aristocracy, or known as the First Estate, of Summer Oaks High.

The society of Summer High could be best described as a microcosm of the real world, and according to Heather's rules, the school's students were divided up into six different estates or groups:

1. Popular Royalty (The Aristocracy)  
2. Athletes/Cheerleaders  
3. Party Animals  
4. Scholars/Philosophers  
5. Outcasts  
6. Opponents of Heather and the aristocracy

Heather essentially created this societal ladder last year, after people threatened to knock her from her mighty pedestal of social power. This year, Heather had come up with a plan, and once it went into motion, she would be able to get rid of all her enemies and show everyone who rules the school.

Heather was about to talk to her two puppets when two people that she viewed as the outcasts were seen walking toward them.

Duncan Madison McGregory and Scott Godwin were known as the bad boys of Summer Oaks. They wanted nothing more then to show the school how bad they could be, but always stopped short of doing so because even they feared Heather and how she got revenge. Duncan and Scott are not only best friends but partners in crime as well. The two of them share a common philosophy that if Alcatraz was for five year olds, then they would have had to be put under maximum security. Both of these teens have had a colorful past, and not as cheery.

They had been expelled from school after school ever since they were only five years old. Their police records go as far back as them being twelve. Some of the stuff they have done includes but is not limited to vandalism, trespassing, over-the-top pranks, harassing nerds, pick-pocketing, and a number of get-rich-quick schemes. Duncan however knows to not pick off more then he and Scott can chew on and to avoid more dangerous crimes so that they don't get any serious jail-time. Duncan also acts as Scott's watcher of sorts, making sure he doesn't get too out-of-control and toning down some of his ideas.

Duncan and Scott finally arrived, and Heather's suspicions came true: they were going to fake-flirt with them for a while to pass the time. Duncan started off first.

"Hello Nurses! What are you three lonely babes doing?"

Heather scowled and quickly responded in a condescending manner. "We were going to discuss our plans for today until some sludge came from the sewers."

Lindsay walked up to Heather with a confused expression, as usual. "I don't see any sludge; all I see are two guys with weird grins on their faces."

Scott and Duncan chuckled at Lindsay's usual naïveté while Heather sent Lindsay a look. Scott was the next to speak. "C'mon girls, you know we look good; maybe you'd like to know if we feel good as well."

Dakota lifted her orange sunglasses. "You're not getting sick are you? If so then stay away, I hate getting sick."

Heather saw an opportunity for verbal revenge and she took it. "No need to worry, those slugs have been sick long before now."

Again, Lindsay looked around with a confused expression. "I don't see any slugs, just those two weird boys."

Heather sighed in exasperation at her underling's cluelessness. Duncan was about to come up with a response when Scott nudged him and pointed to four of their favorite teasing targets. Said targets were the school nerds Harold, Cameron, Sam, and Cody, all of whom were unaware of the presence of their daily tormenters.

Sensing opportunity, Scott and Duncan abandoned the girls and made straight for the unaware intellectuals.

Harold Doris Cheever McGrady V, Cameron Corduroy Wilkinson, Sam Jackson and Cody Anderson were part of the scholars/philosophers of Summer Oaks High but mainly everyone labeled them the geeks/nerds of the group. The four best friends were alike in many ways and spent most of their time together, but they also had some big differences that set them apart from each other.

Harold is arguably the oddest of the four nerds. His unnaturally lanky body leads some to believe that he's starving himself, but in fact he's always been like that. Despite being one of the most picked on nerds, he never lets anything get him down for very long, and he has acquired a wealth of mad skills. These include fluency in 11 languages, numerous badges in Possum Scouts, a black belt in the Japanese martial art of Kobudo, and a mental wealth of random facts from a variety of subjects. Harold is a firm believer that you should not only be yourself in your own unique way, but have pride as whoever you are and to never let anyone tell you otherwise. Unfortunately, he hasn't gotten his philosophy off of the ground due to scrutiny from Duncan and Scott.

Cameron is the smallest and weakest of the four teens. At only 90 pounds, most people could pick him up like a toothpick, but he has an intellect rivaled only by Cody and one other student in the school. He has a mom who is very overprotective and only allows him out of the house for short periods of time. He is also a very friendly person able to make friends with almost everyone he meets, though not everyone likes him.

Sam may have some friends, but not very many. Due to his lack of knowledge of normal social skills, he spends more time playing video games, which is his true love. He is also the prank master of the four friends, and it's not uncommon for other students to go to him for prank ideas or materials. His skills in video gaming have helped him with memory and stress and given him surprising reflexes. However, if you take the games away from Sam, then within a few hours, he becomes depressed, frustrated, and increasingly careless.

Cody is the main philosopher of the group (although another teen is the actual philosopher of Summer Oaks High), and one of the very best their is with technology. If you have any problem with a phone or some other gadget, Cody is the person for the job. His ability to fix anything has actually ranked him quite high within Summer Oaks High society. What keeps him from going up is the fact that although he has good brains, he has a weak body. Yet no one dares to insult Cody for he is the only person of the lower estates that is respected by Heather. This is due to the fact that his older sister, the old Queen Bee Melina Anderson, was Heather's mentor. Cody is also a loyal member of the Jewish faith and is the nephew of the rabbi of the local Jewish Temple. Every Saturday, he goes to temple and helps his uncle lead a part of the service, and he knows the Torah and the Laws of Moses just as well as any of his science books. Cody often wears a Jewish headpiece as a sign of his faith and many people respect him for showing courage and standing up for his faith to those who would do it harm.

Duncan and Scott overheard Cody talking about on how the Torah and Plato went together when he was cut short by Scott and Duncan blocking their path and cracking their knuckles while speaking as one. "Hello nerdlings."

Cameron yelped and ran behind Sam for cover, while Sam himself just ignored the punks and remained focused on his new Nintendo console. Cody stood back to avoid causing trouble, and Harold walked up to the punks with an annoyed; he was always willing to stand up to bullies whenever he saw them.

"Gosh, what do you idiots want this time?"

Duncan smirked at his target's defiance. "Well, it is the beginning of our Junior Year…"

Scott picked up where his friend left off. "…And we thought we'd welcome you to the new school year with a very nice Bloody Mary."

Scott and Duncan bashed their fists together as Scott finished, while Harold looked on with a know-it-all expression. "Actually, a Bloody Mary came from Mary Tudor, who was the Queen of England from-"

"No one here cares Flagpole." Harold narrowed his eyes in frustration at Duncan's interruption and the demeaning nickname

"People like you should care, Mary Tudor is one of the most important women in English History. You know you're both luck I don't have my nunchuks on me right now."

Scott got bored of waiting and just walked up to Harold and grabbed a handful of Harold's shirt. "I dare you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't just punch you right here and now."

Harold didn't let any fear show on his face as he spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "It'd violate the deal your parents made with the school to not get you expelled."

That immediately replaced their eager smirks with annoyed frowns; their parents had gone through a lot of trouble to keep them in school, and picking a fight with the nerds was not the best way to show their appreciation…such as it is. It was with great reluctance that Scott let go of Harold's shirt, while Harold himself just smirked in triumph.

"And it would seem neither of you are complete idiots." They said nothing and had to reign in the urge to punch him into the pavement.

Just then, a school-bus slowed to a stop by the curb, releasing a jock named Tyler and a bunch of new teens whom none of them had ever seen before. Tyler was the first to speak when they had exited.

"Hey there dudes and dudettes. Want to meet a few of these new guys and gals?"

* * *

**And there! Another chapter is complete! Two chapters in two weeks and with 5 reviews! I love you guys! Once more, a huge thanks to The Prime Writer for helping me with the chapter but filling in the missing parts when I couldn't do it. Next chapter will feature 10 more teens and be the start of a 3 chapter set that mainly focuses on the first day at Summer Oaks High. Do you want to know who the teens are? You will have to wait for another chapter or two.**

**One small note: the word estate was used by the Old French Monarchy to group people into certain classes. Before the French Revolution, France was divided into three estates. The First estate was the clergy, or the Roman Catholic Church. The second estate was the nobility/aristocracy and the Third Estate was everyone else. According to Heather's vision, the First Estate will be the popular royalty. While the athletes and party animals make up a Second Estate/less higher version of the First Estate and everyone else will be stuck in the Third Estate. Yet, Heather didn't say anything about the estates talking to different groups and that will be a major part of the story... later on.**

**On a another note, feel free to look at my Zoke story "Mike and Zoey's 'Perfect' Wedding". It is a good story with 7 reviews in one day! Wow, I feel special. And once more, thank you Prime for helping me with such a amazing chapter.**

**Until next time, please: read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! ;)**


	3. First Day Back (Part One)

"As long as that witch Heather is in control of the school, none of us can truly be who we want to be. There have been people, good people, who've dropped out of school and even moved out of town simply because they wouldn't listen to or couldn't handle Heather's lofty demands for uniformity and perfection. I say it is time we stood up to that witch, knock her off her self-made throne, and take back our school, make it they way we want it to be instead of what someone else says it should be. Now who's with me?"

Everyone just looked at her for a minute before walking off to do their own thing. Courtney Martinez sighed as everyone left her without saying a word of support to her cause…again. She overheard someone tell about Heather's new social order and she was not too happy about that; she hates anything and everything to do with Heather. Courtney has been the student-body-president for two years now, going on three, but it has not been without its difficulties. Even though she's in charge of the student body, Heather's new system is slowly taking power away from Courtney, and eventually the merge the student government and social order into one big order. Courtney comes from a once privileged family that has suffered an awful tragedy. She sighed as she walked down the hallway and started thinking to herself.

_"In the years I've been alive, which haven't been very many quite honestly, I haven't faced any challenge quite like inspiring my fellow classmates. For the most part, my whole life has basically been one challenge after another…some more difficult, and more heartbreaking, then others._

_My father's story is one of the most difficult. He was a really good man, always wanting to do the right thing even if it ended up getting him in trouble; that was part of the reason he got along so well with my mom. My mother, Rosario Martinez, was an attorney-of-law, one of the best in Summer Oaks, and my father was a police sergeant who never left a case open or a job unfinished. My 11-year-old little sister, Sarah, has mild ADHD, but thankfully its nothing too bad, and we love her just as she is._

_Our family's a bit…broken up nowadays; we still love each other and we still talk to each other at home, but we never really do a lot together anymore. It all began the day my father died; there was no epic fight, no big shootout, no super-long chase, no old enemy with a vendetta. It was just some bad luck and bad weather._

_When I was about 12, dad was at the station late one night filling out reports on a bunch of drug-dealers he had recently busted up, and a couple of them had information that might've lead to the capture of a drug-lord from further up the coast. Mom picked us up from a friend's house and drove us to the station to pick up dad; I remember them both being so excited to get someone so dangerous in prison, and I was happy that they were happy. I thought that nothing would go wrong that night, or any night.  
I was dead wrong._

_We were about halfway home when the weather started getting really bad. Buckets of water started pouring out of the sky, almost like we needed to get some animals onto a massive Ark. Dad told us not to worry, that we would be home soon and that nothing bad would happen on the way. He had no idea what was going to happen._

_The road was a bit slicker then usual, and there was a massive puddle of water near this sharp turn. Mom tried to make the turn, but something went wrong with the breaks and our car swerved out of control; we crashed into a large pine tree. Me, my mom, and my sister made it out just fine, nothing more then a few bruises each. Our dad however…his side was the side of where the car hit the tree; the impact broke several ribs and fractured his skull, knocking him unconscious and keeping him from being in pain._ _The second our mom saw what happened, she got EMS on the phone and had them send over an ambulance, and none of left his side until we got to the hospital. It was almost 3:00 A.M. when the doctors gave us the news: despite their best efforts, Juarez Gonzalez Esquivel Martinez passed away, four hours after being brought in._

_Our family changed forever after that tragedy. Mom hardly did anything for a week; she didn't talk, she hardly slept, she barely ate anything, and I think she only kept going because she knew that her husband wouldn't want her to fall into despair. I dove into reading anything and everything I could find, even mushy romance books like Twilight or really weird novels like World War Z. Eventually, I settled for reading about politics and how they could help or hurt society in any number of ways. Sarah handled it better then the rest of us, mostly because she was too young to understand a lot of what was goingon. Eventually, mom quit her job to stay at home with us; after what happened with her husband, she never wanted to lose any of her family ever again._

_We still get by pretty well; mom has a lot of money leftover from her old job and the health insurance we got from our dad's accident helps with that. Even so, it's been pretty hard for all of us; mom's become understandably overprotective, while Sarah worries constantly about forgetting dad. As for me…I intend to keep his memory alive in the best way possible: to fight crime as my mom did so that no one else will lose their father._

_For now though, I'm stuck trying to convince teenagers to stand up to a bully while simultaneously trying to stay out of said bully's line of fire. Not always the easiest thing to do when she's so damn spiteful and vengeful..."_

The memories were still fresh in Courtney's mind when she noticed a couple that she believed would support her plan to topple Heather from her mighty throne. She dashed to catch up with them.

Geoff Miles and Bridgette Cassidy were a legend in the couple's world of Summer Oaks High. Geoff was not only the star quarterback for the football team but the best party animal in town. Bridgette is the surfer champion of the state and Geoff's party queen; the two of them have become such a popular couple that practically everyone calls them Gidgette. 'Party' seems to be the only word in Geoff's vocabulary; after his football team won the state playoffs, the whole locker room had to be rebuilt after a three day party fest that cost the school almost $50,000 dollars in damages. Bridgette runs a small surf-shack down by the beach and acts as a surf-teacher to anyone who wants to learn. Bridgette can also make friends with anyone very quickly, which is why she and Courtney became such close friends.

Courtney finally caught up with Bridgette and Geoff, out of breath after running so fast and catching the attention of Bridgette and her boyfriend.

"There you two are! I've been looking everyone for the both of you."

Bridgette turned to her friend with a small smile. "What's up Court?"

Courtney finally caught her breath and spoke in an extra-serious voice. "I need your guy's help to help me take down Heather once and for all."

Bridgette's face took on a serious look while Geoff's twisted into confusion with a hint of fear. "Why would you need our help dudette? I hate Heather as much as the rest of the school, but she gives some major cases of jeeper-creepers." asked Geoff.

"According to what I heard, Heather has made this new social order that she wants to use this year. She's put herself at the top, the aristocracy if you will, you two will be under the category of party people, and I'll be under the scholars/philosophers section, near the very bottom of the social food-chain. Basically, Heather has made her own version of 20th century social segregation!"

"Really?"

"I'm positive. I have been wanting to take down Heather for at least two years and this might be our only chance to do so. So will you two please help me?"

Bridgette and Geoff thought for a moment. For Courtney, a single moment looked like as if it was going to be minutes or even hours long.

Finally, Bridgette responded, the smile back on her face. "Sure, if it means that much to you, I'll help you."

Geoff quickly followed up with his own response. "If my Bridgy-Bear's in, then I'm in too."

Courtney smiled in relief. "Good! We have to keep this a secret until the majority of the school agrees with us-"

The bell rung before she could finish, a warning that there were just five minutes left before class started. The trio went into the same room together, all having Biology with Mr. Gunter in the first period. As Courtney walked in, she quickly noticed some more people that she believed would be able to help her in her crusade to take down Heather: Owen Carter, Trent Jackson, Beverly "B" Peterson, Katie Parakia, Sadie Hong, Eva Vladostock, and Joanna "Jo" Fletcher.

Owen Carter was basically everyone's friend at Summer Oaks High. If you ever say 'hi' to him, the first thing that he'll do is pulls you into a great big bear hug and say how it's so awesome to meet someone new. He's basically one of the most popular dudes in the school, willing to do any dare that anyone can think of, even if it causes part of the school to go up in flames (but that is another story for another day). Most of the dares Owen does involve food of some sort, and he has a rather large girth from all the food and such that he eats on a daily basis. Owen also has a mild case of diabetes, but he does not let it does not stop him from being everyone's number-1 best friend and party-animal.

Trent Jackson is like a male version of the muses from Greek mythology. He can write songs and sing ballads with a soothing voice that can that can charm anybody. Trent never goes out of his way to get people to like him, it just happens; he prefers to chill and be chilled, never getting involved in conflict unless someone is in danger. It is very difficult to hate him, and even the toughest and nastiest people have a great level of respect for Trent. Trent's father wants his son to follow in his footsteps and become an accountant, but Trent's real dream is to become the owner of a motorcycle company and create world-renowned choppers.

Beverly "B" Peterson is a mysterious person. He can't talk and there's only one person knows what he is saying or thinking at all times. People who don't know him are often surprised by B's considerable intellect, and many of them think that he should change his name to A+. B is also a very muscular person with great strength, but doesn't use his muscles for a lot of things. He doesn't really care for football despite the fact that he could be very good at it, and he tends to avoid members of the football team.

Katie Parakia and Sadie Hong do everything together. They wear the exact same clothes, go to all the same classes together, and spend every single moment together, never being separated from one another for a single minute; Sadie will actually break out in hives if separated from Katie for too long. They see themselves as twins from different mothers as they even share a birthday with each other, only reinforcing their bond. They call themselves BFFFL's (Best Female Friends For Life) and share the same opinions and thoughts. They really want to be amongst the popular students, but their fan girl craziness puts them way below where they want to be at, thought they don't really mind for now.

If you want to be safe, do not mess with Eva Vladostock. Her short temper can get the best of her and it does not end well. When she moved to Summer Oaks from a small village in Poland, everyone was eager to pick on her. That didn't last very long, as even at a young age, Eva was more then able to knock anyone and everyone on their backside if the wanted to. Eva hates liars, cheaters and traitors, and if she spots one, she will very quickly point it out to everyone in the vicinity. She especially hates Heather with all her heart and she often tries to hurt her, but others manage to pull her back before any real damage is done. Although Eva is Russian Orthodox and is serious about her faith, women are important to her and Eva believes that women are ignored simply due to fragile male egos. As such, many of her personal heroes are women who have accomplished great feats, such as Joan of Arc and Amelia Earheart.

Jo Fletcher is like her best friend Eva to a degree, but without the short temper. Jo is a local tomboy and does all the stuff that a regular dude would do. She can swear like a sailor and has a cutthroat personality and a survival-of-the-fittest mentality, which is partly why she doesn't have very many friends. Jo is on the majority of the sport's teams and a while back made a vow to become the first female football player at Summer Oaks High. She has been denied as a player for two years but with a new state law coming out for the school year, Jo will finally show that ladies can play and take football like any other tough guy that is out there.

Courtney sighed as she followed Geoff and Bridgette into Biology. She knew that she needed allies and she looked at the people in front of her as her ray of hope. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Eva and Jo first, putting on a brave face and trying to not think about their notorious tempers.

"Hi there. Mind if I ask you two ladies something?"

Eva instantly rounded on Courtney with a frustrated expression, and spoke with only a hint of a Polish accent. "Don't call me a lady."

Jo was more subdued with her temper and asked "What do you want."

Courtney instantly skipped all preamble. "I want you two to help me take down Heather. She's going to change around the whole social life here and segregate so that practically everyone will be below her standing. You two will actually be near the very bottom."

Eva's response was instantaneous. "Sure I'll help. If it involves taking down that stuck-up snobby bitch-witch, then you have my full support."

Jo looked like she didn't give a damn. "I could care less. I got to focus on getting ready for the football season."

Courtney looked rather confused at that. "Football? Why would you- Please tell me that you-"

"I am. I'm going to be the first female player on the team, and now if you excuse me, I got to get to my rightful seat."

That was bittersweet for Courtney. She had the backing of Eva but not of Jo, two of the toughest people at Summer Oaks High. She scanned around and spotted B but she realized that he was worthless to her without his translator and she hardly ever saw that person. She spotted Owen and realized that he was going to be a tough nut to crack, but she decided to risk it.

"Owen, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Owen turned to the student-body-president with his usual friendly smile. "Sure Courtney. What's up?"

"I need your help. I want to overthrow Heather from her position in the social ladder; it ranks people based only on their personalities and basically segregates everyone into some neo-Apartheid system."

Owen had an uncertain look on his face. "I don't know about that idea; I mean I don't like Heather, but she can be scarier then Eva. If I help you, what'll it be in for me?"

Courtney didn't miss a beat. "I'll buy a bunch of chocolate-covered cream-filled doughnuts."

Owen's face lit up like Christmas had come early. "The lady can sure strike a bargain. Deal!"

Courtney had a huge smile. Getting one of the huge party animals to support her was a major victory! She smiled as her new plan started gaining momentum, possibly enough to finally topple Heather from her self-made seat of power. She decided to save Trent for last and focus on Katie and Sadie. Courtney knew that talking to the two best friends was going to be like talking to a bunch of baboons who ate nothing but bananas. Courtney just sighed as she went and talked to the BFFFL group.

"Oh Katie! Sadie! May I see you all for a second?"

"What do you want Courtney?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, what do you want?" replied Sadie.

"I was wondering if you all could help me take down Heather because of her-"

However, Courtney was not able to finish because the bell rung just then. She decided to leave convincing them for another day and went to one of the available seats, which was next to where Trent was sitting. While waiting for Mr. Gunter to show up, Trent turned to Courtney and whispered to her:

"I heard that you're planning to challenge Heather's rule over the school."

Courtney looked at Trent with a curious face. "How did you know that Trent?"

"Eva and Jo. I overheard them talking about it."

Courtney's face went from curious to annoyed. "Urg! Can't they keep a secret?"

"Who knows, right?"

"Right. So why were you asking?"

"I want in, I think Heather has way too much power and she's letting it all go to her head. Someone needs to stand up to her."

"So wait, you'll help me take her down?"

"If that witch can get knocked off her high-horse, then count me in. Personally, I normally don't about what everyone else thinks, but if someone tries to force ideals or anything like that on other people, then I will oppose that person."

Courtney didn't respond at the moment because Mr. Gunter had just walked into the room and began his lesson. Everyone focused on the lesson and their later classes for the day, but Courtney had a huge smile on her face. Hardly anyone knew why she was smiling, but she knew that a very big change was going to happen to everyone in the school over the course of the year. She had found a way to de-throne Heather once and for all.

* * *

**And There! Another chapter is typed and done. I am so glad to get this one out of the way after going to a picnic. You all will not get another chapter next week for I am going camping next week and there is no way I will be able to upload any new chapters. While I am camping, I will think of ideas and start on a new story, which will not published until this winter and it had to do with ice '(hint, hint').**

**The next chapter will introduce the last set of characters at will have a major part to do with the story. I wonder who they will be... You'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Also, next chapter will be the last major collection of backstories. I plan to use backstories but not munched together. So starting from Chapter 5 onwards, there will be more dialogue and less backstory telling. I will put part's in from time to time but not as much as you have seen in these first few chapters. I just want to introduce the characters before the real fun begins!**

**A HUGE thank you to The Prime Writer for correcting this and making another fantastic chapter even more awesome! He is such a amazing co-author. We can not wait and show you all what we all have in store.**

**One more note, sorry for the language. It's teenagers, what else do you expect?**

**Until next and you know the usual... Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! ;)**

**P.S. Can you all check this story out? It is called "****The Life of a Perv" and it is by Ironwood811. It is a story about Cody's life as a dark life in High School, one filled with sadness and loneliness. Check it out it is a good story!**


	4. First Day Back (Part Two)

The rest of the school day went by smoothly. It was now in late afternoon and the beauty of nature was at its peak. The school was located next to one of the town's larger nature parks, which was connected to the school grounds by a grove of trees; and sitting among those trees was a blond-haired teenage girl named Dawn. She was walking when the birds came up to her, having missed her company during the summer. As Dawn walked with them, she started reciting a poem she came up with to describe her feelings:

_"From you I have been absent in the Fall,_

_When proud-pied September, dressed in all of her trim,_

_Hath put a spirit of youth in everything,_

_That Diana laughed and leaped with her,_

_Yet, the lays of the birds,_

_Nor the sweet smell on different flowers,_

_Could turn me away from you."_

The birds chirped a song to her and she felt happy. She was where she was, in the forest, free from the problems and the negatives of her aura-reading abilities.

Dawn Delcour is powerful, sweet, yet mysterious person. The middle child of seven sisters, Dawn claims to be able to read the auras of a person, letting her look at a person's deepest secrets. She has such a thorough knowledge that even the most narrow-minded of people believe her tales. Her knowledge of just about everything concerning everyone creeps out some people and cause them to look down on her, but she also has many loyal friends who love her for who she is. The rest of Dawn's family seems to have similar abilities, and they are all part of a group of people who practice Wicca, a Neo-Pagan religion that, for all intents and purposes, is basically modern-day witchcraft. To avoid the social stigmas that some non-Wiccas may associate them with, Dawn's family and other Wiccans live in a small community outside the main town, where they can commune with nature in peace.

Dawn was enjoying her walk through the grove…until a chilly, emotionless voice she was all too familiar with interrupted her thoughts.

"So is there where you come all afternoon, to hide from everyone while you talk to animals and do your so-called 'magic'?"

Dawn turned around and stared angrily at a short, brown-haired teenage boy who loved to torment her more then almost anything else.

Noah Patel is one of the smartest people in Summer Oaks High, with an IQ of 237. However, he is also extremely sarcastic and is one of the laziest people most will ever meet. He's a good friend of many of the other nerds in school and enjoys hanging out with them, thought he usually sits in the background reading a book and making the occasional sarcastic remark. Noah's parents are 1st-generation immigrants to the U.S. who moved to town so that their children could have more opportunities. Nominally he is a member of the Hindu faith, but he only goes through the motions with his family out of a strong respect for his people. He is the 9th child of his parents and currently one of only 3 who live with their parents, and most of his siblings like to tease and pick on Noah when they get the chance to do so. For all their open arguments towards each other and their vastly differing opinions, Noah actually has a small crush on Dawn, and her on him; however, neither of them are aware of that fact…yet.

"Why must you and everyone else here in school continue to believe that I practice some sort of magic?"

Noah stared at her with his signature deadpan look. "It makes perfect sense to those who lack the intelligence or the work-ethic to actually consider a more scientific explanation."

Dawn stared at him with her own annoyed expression. "You're one to talk about a lack of work-ethic; the only thing anyone ever sees you doing is reading, sitting down, or acting like a sarcastic know-it-all."

Noah quickly responded with his own jibe. "The only thing anyone ever sees you doing is playing with animals and meditating more then a Japanese Zen master."

Dawn's responded to Noah by telling him:

"You act as if meditating to remain calm and being friendly with nature are bad things. Perhaps I wouldn't have to do either of them so often if a certain someone didn't get me all wound up every half-hour."

Before either of them could continue, they heard the sounds of two catty girls getting into a major argument; both voices were easily recognized. Noah was the first to voice his opinion.

"Want to put our argument on hold and go watch a different argument?"

Dawn nodded in affirmation. "That would be a preferable alternative to our current situation."

No more words were said as they walked back to the school to see the outcome of the brewing argument.

When several of their classmates saw Dawn and Noah walking back to the school together, the first things that came to their minds was this: tease them and act like they're a couple.

Dawn was the first to respond to the teasing. "We are NOT a couple! And we would appreciate it immensely if you would stop with all the wild insinuations you like to throw around."

Noah and Dawn looked ahead and saw what the source of all the commotion was. Heather was standing there yelling while her main arch rival was returning the favor.

LeShawna Manson is Heather's number one arch rival. The two of them have been at war with each other ever since they were in the eighth grade. She has little patience for people like Heather and for people who are rude, obnoxious, lazy, crazy, etc. Despite her short temper and confrontational personality, she is a very warm and kind-hearted person with plenty of friends and the respect of a lot of people. Leshawna is a role model to the people who are down on their luck, and her main goal is to drag Heather off her throne and give her a great big smack down. Unfortunately, neither has happened... yet.

"Get out of my way you oversized tub of lard. I know that might be a bit of a challenge for someone as big as you, but you're the one who keeps saying you don't stop for nothing." Heather said to LeShawna.

"Excuse me, most people would prefer a bunch of body like mine to a skinny, white, pretzel-thin little daddy's-girl like yourself." replied LeShawna

"At least I know what clothes compliment my look and wear them instead of resorting to wearing ugly mall-kiosk T-shirts like you."

"That's another thing. Why do girls like you need to show off almost their entire body like everyplace is a bikini contest? There's nothing wrong with putting on a regular shirt."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not the one who has to wear ugly jeans that come with a trash-compactor."

"What did you say to me?" If you want big honey, then I'll show you big."

LeShawna was about to tackle Heather when Courtney came and stood in the middle of the two rivals.

"Okay you two, cool it. It's our first day back and you two are already going to war with each other? Is that any way to show yourselves in front of all the new students that might think that the both of you are-"

"I get the point Courtney!" Heather walked off with her groupies after shouting at the CIT, leaving the other two girls to fume in silence for a minute until Courtney spoke up.

"LeShawna, you mind if I ask you a question?" LeShawna looked at Courtney with a raised eyebrow but said nothing, which Courtney took as her cue to continue.

"I know that we may not be friends or be on very good terms but can you help me take down Heather? She wants to segregate the school in her own Jim-Crow fashion and leave people like the two of us unable to actually hang out with anyone not in the same group. So can we put out differences aside and work together?"

LeShawna smiled and quickly responded. "Of course I'll help you girl. What in the world made you think that I would not take any opportunity to get that girl off of her self-made high-horse?"

Courtney smiled in relief and gratitude. "Thanks LeShawna." The bell rang again and they both headed back to their respective classes, tough not before Courtney overheard a conversation taking place a crazy girl and Duncan's cousin.

"Those were two tough warriors there soldiers. They reminded me of the war between-"

"Lorde and David Guetta!"

Brick McArthur is a military cadet-in-training who dreams of entering the army someday, and like his father hopes to be a member of the Army Rangers. He is very competitive, enforces the rule of never leaving anyone behind as if his life depends on it, and gives nothing but absolute full respect to all his superiors and fellow teenagers. However, despite acting the part of the tough cadet and his years of training, Brick is not the best person to be put in charge. Some of his more notable flaws include a need to be dominated, a fear of the dark, an emotional sensitivity, and a lack of bladder control. Despite these flaws, he has always been a loyal friend and companion with a noble heart and a willingness to stick with his friends to the bitter end. Most people are somewhat shocked at the fact that Brick is friends with local delinquents Scott and Duncan, with Duncan also being his cousin. Brick is responsible for keeping those two knuckleheads from getting in too much trouble, and as the only one of the three with an un-revoked driver's license, he will often act as their unofficial chauffer.

Sierra Hudson is the official nuthouse at Summer Oaks High, crazy and obsessive in every sense of the word. She has blogs dedicated to every semi-famous person out there in the world and an encyclopedic knowledge of them extending to their dental records. As an indirect result of her nigh-innumerable blogs, she has an internet addiction that causes her to act crazy(er) when she's separated from it for more then a few hours. She's even been seen using pizza's within their boxes as laptops. Despite her lack of mental balance, she is a very friendly person who generally gets along well with other people, and her enthusiasm can brighten up any number of people. What makes her all the more crazy is her obsessive crush on Cody, which runs so deeply that she once believed that they got married inside the local synagogue. She becomes very aggressive and short-tempered towards any other girl who becomes anything more then a minor acquaintance of Cody, and she will not hesitate to attack anyone or anything that threatens her 'Codykins'. Cody himself is greatly annoyed and creeped out by Sierra's obsessive acts of misguided infatuation, and takes many steps to stay as far away from her as possible…with limited success; also, he is not afraid to admit that she scares him on many occasions.

"You do have a good one there, solider." Brick told the nuthouse chick.

"Thanks, I always know what types of feuds go in modern society, all thanks to my internet addiction."

" Umm... I got to get going, I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok." Sierra said as she and Brick went their seperate ways to their last period classes.

When the bell for the end of class finally rang, all the teens rushed out of the hallway in joy that their first day of school has ended. The best part in their eyes was that they didn't get a single bit of homework to do because they spent most of the day going over what they learned last year and relearning anything they forgot over the summer. All-in-all, not a bad first-day back.

Three of the first teens to leave the school were also among its most popular of the popular. One was a very handsome young man with a well-muscled body and brown hair wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt, while the other two were young women with dark-colored skin and hair. One of the girls was slim in shape with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing jean-shorts, pink lipstick, an aqua-green T-shirt, and converse shoes. The other girl was much larger in body, wearing a black jacket and skirt with red lipstick and black high-heel shoes.

Those three teenagers are, in order, Brady, Jasmin, and Leshawna's cousin LeShaniqua.

Brady is one of the more recent arrivals at the school, having joined the others during the previous year. He's a former male-model and an old friend of Justin, but unlike Justin, he left the modeling business willingly because he wanted a normal life. In addition to his good looks, Brady is a very kind, patient person with a love for the environment and his family. He is also a great cook and baker, and his interests in photography and videography, with plans to turn some of them into careers sometime in the future.

Jasmin Ercko is an old friend of Leshawna who's been by her side through thick-and-thin for as long as they can remember. While both are loud, proud, and sure of themselves, Jasmine is still very different from Leshawna in many ways: she's more girly, more boy-crazy, and a little more close-minded. Jasmin is so into acting that she tends to overact to every situation where her (debatable) acting skills might be put to the test. Jasmin is a fan of Shakespeare and his plays and will frequently quote them when excited or hysterical, but her quotes are wrong more often then they're right, and she even gets his name wrong at times. She is a young aspiring performer who treats every situation as though it's a part of a play, and has been dying to get on television for years. Jasmin is earnest and very sure of herself, with big dreams and a big mouth to go along with her even bigger personality.

LeShaniqua is another old friend of Leshawna, and a cousin who shares the same birthday; actually, they share just about everything with each other. Styles, hobbies, habits, personalities, attitudes, they're the same in so many respects that they might as well be twins. However, LeShaniqua is also a bit more arrogant then LeShawna (just a bit) and more likely to judge a book based only on its cover. She also has a sarcastic wit rivaled only by Noah's and for the most part is more provocative and flirty then LeShawna; in short, LeShaniqua's a 50-50 mix of LeShawna and Jasmin. As such, they all spend lots of time together and do lots of things with others whom they like, either as friends or significant others.

At the moment, it was Brady who was speaking while the girls were busy texting on their SmartPhones, with Brady ignorant of their ignorance of what he was saying.

"Man I cannot believe that my old pal Justin is going to school here with me. I never even expected him to set foot in a high school, let alone be enrolled in one. And what are the odds that he'd end up in the same town and same high school as me?"

Brady kept blathering on about his friend while LeShaniqua and Jasmin kept texting friends over the phone. They turned off their phones when they noticed LeShawna walking out of the school while talking with one of the new guys, a tall Jamaican dude in a green shirt and white skullcap. The second they went their separate ways, LeShaniqua and Jasmin left Brady behind as they instantly began questioning LeShawna at speeds almost too fast for anyone else to pick up, only for LeShawna to interrupt them a few seconds later.

"Down girls. DJ and I share our 7th-period class and we got to talking a bit before the bell rang. He's a nice guy, but I'm not sure we'd hit it off as boyfriend/girlfriend."

Brady looked on at the exchange in mild irritation before he spotted Justin again and ran off to talk to him for a bit longer. Any conversations they started up were quickly drowned out by the talking of practically every other teenager in school all coming out at once. It took only a minute for the buses to start arriving to take everyone home, and only a few more before they were all filled to their brims. The topic of gossip during the rides home: one of Geoff's massive parties.

* * *

**And there is the last of the backstories! I am glad that this is the last chapter of backstories. Next chapter is when the juicy parts start. To get more attention, here's a hint of what the next chapter will be:**

**It's a party that somewhat involves golf clubs, kicking a person, falling out of a window, landing in a tree, falling face flat into poison ivy and to have a hornet's nest come crashing on your head.**

**A HUGE thank you to The Prime Writer for once again filling the missing pieces of each chapter. He is the best co-author a person can ask for and I am so thankful to have him as my friend.**

**Don't be afraid of leaving reviews, for me and Prime love reviews, even guest ones, but don't go review crazy. If you have any ideas, please tell us for we want this story to be put onto the map!**

**One more note, the PI people will be in the story expect that they will have minor roles and not be known as much in depth as the main characters. My only expection may be Dave, for I am thinking of making him Noah's brother but you'll find out at some point.**

**Until next time and you know the usual... Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
